


"Послушай, там меня не найти..."

by R2R



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кара Трейс и её особенная судьба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Послушай, там меня не найти..."

_"не стоит меня искать сейчас на передовой. там ночь и тишина._   
_..._   
_самолёты режут небо без меня" (с) **aspid**_

  
Послушай, там меня не найти, меня там сегодня нет.  
Пусть даже ход далёких планет по картам расчислен весь.  
Сигнал исчез, на радаре пыль, это значит, что я не здесь.  
Меня нет в тылу, и на фронте нет, и на той ледяной луне.  
  
Я где-то между одной и второй — жизнью, судьбой, виной.  
Я не с тобой и не буду с тобой, и прощения не прошу.  
Я где-то в пути, не знаю сама, только знаю, что я дышу.  
И пока дышу, я иду, и тьма расступается предо мной.  
  
Я не знаю ответов. На всё ответ — дружба, семья и война.  
Выбирай из пожаров и облаков, по струям дождя гадай,  
Где, когда, берега ли, дно, безымянных морей вода.  
И в самом жарком месте в аду — прохлада и тишина.  
  
Сегодня погоня, завтра парад, между ними ночь и покой.  
На передовой затишье. Ты опять глядишь в темноту.  
Мне здесь темно, я рисую звёзды — точками по листу.  
Пальцы в алой краске — это рассвет разгорается под рукой.


End file.
